


Alone

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia wants to go home. (Windblade Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes fist at Chromia* LEAVE MY HEAD. Anyway, Chromia’s decided to punch me in the gut with feelings the past couple of days, so you get this. Wrote it to “Mirror, Mirror” by Jeff Williams if you want some nice music to accompany it. Short and sweet—but not really. It’s kinda sad. XD
> 
> "Mirror, tell me something, tell me who’s the lonliest of all? Fear of whats inside me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" -Mirror, Mirror by Jeff Williams (From the RWBY Soundtrack)

Windblade enjoyed solitude.

Chromia sat on the side of the window sill, watching her charge fly off to her latest brooding perch. Windblade was a spec of red on the horizon; Chromia always knew which building she’d go off to hide on. Windblade did that often, fly off to think somewhere high. And when she wasn’t there, Windblade would often seclude herself alone with Metroplex.

Chromia chuckled, well, the little Cityspeaker wasn’t exactly alone with Metroplex, but it wasn’t quite the same as hanging out with her fellow Camien.

Chromia hopped off the edge of the window, and tapped down the corridor. It wasn’t new behavior by any means. She’d been known to wander off this way since the day Chromia met her. Even while trapped in Metroplex’s head, she was more often than not, alone with herself or the Titan. Chromia normally didn’t mind, as long as she kept out of trouble.

But, Chromia’s peers and fellow Cityspeaker keepers were far away on Caminus. Nautica had left on the Lost Light. Which left Chromia without a lot of options for company. Windblade may have liked being alone.

But Chromia did not.

How did anyone stand this? Chromia bit her lip, and gripped her fists together as she pushed her way down the empty corridor. Maybe a walk would clear her head. Leave her room far behind with it’s troubles: The silence, and the boredom.

She’d practiced her drills, and done all her excerises ten fold. She’d repaired anything that she could get her hands on, and practically dismantled and reassembled her halberd four times already. Chromia had even read up on some history books! She’d dug out a poetry book!

But it was all mindnumbing without someone to talk to.

Chromia knocked into someone’s shoulder, and muttered an apology before pushing past. Didn’t matter who they were. Chromia had only found that out in spades in her few attempts at conversation: Cybertronians were worthless.

Windblade and the others came all the way out here to get help for home, and it turns out that the great Cybertron of legend is worse off than Caminus. These idiots couldn’t even get their act together long enough to stop fighting and bickering like children, let alone help themselves. Frag, they didn’t even remember that there were colonies!

Chromia punched a wall, startling some local into skipping away from her. She pulled her fist back and sighed. Chromia kept walking.

Why couldn’t they just go home already?

They should just pack Metroplex up and take him back with them and forget about this awful planet. Forget trying to revive it; Chromia would be more than happy to see it left to its own devices—and if that meant letting it rot, than so be it.

The Cybertronians certainly didn’t appreciate what they had from what Chromia had seen. They treated him like a building. Chromia huffed, and pushed through the outer door and tapped onto the street full of strangers. The Camiens would know how to treat Metroplex, and he’d get along with Caminus. There was no question about that.

Mabye he could even help.

But no, that was never going to happen. Chromia dropped a few coins on a stand and picked up a box of energon treats. She popped one in her mouth as people moved out of her way. They were never going to take Metroplex home. Or go home.

Windblade was too selfish for that.

Chromia snorted. That girl had been waiting her entire life for a chance like this. Windblade finally had a Titan all to herself, to serve and protect. Instead of sharing Caminus with all the other, more experienced and elder Cityspeakers, she had real one-on-one time with their Titan. If they took Metroplex home, he’d be assigned a court, much the same way Caminus had his. As it stood now, Metroplex has only had a single Cityspeaker. He has only known Windblade this way.

She’d never give that up.

Chromia ate another treat, and drew her eyes together. Windblade adored Metroplex. He gave her purpose, and even through all her stress and aggravation over his injuries—she really loved him. Chromia wouldn’t take that away.

No reason for both of them to be lonely.

Chromia dropped the empty package of treats into a bin, and exhaled slowly. Windblade was typically gone for two hours when she went on her flights. Chromia still had another hour and fifteen minutes to kill.

She sighed, and turned around. Might as well do it back in her room. Chromia wasn’t even sure why she bothered to go outside and walk around in the first place. She pushed back into the building, and retraced her steps. She’d sit at the window and wait like a turbopup for Windblade to come home. Not like she had much else to do.

"Feeling better after a walk, Chromia?"

Chromia jerked to a stop at the mention of her name, and looked up at another familiar red-painted figure. Ironhide watched her from over a datapad, and his gaze was steady. Almost studying, and Windblade felt her insides crawl.

Chromia pursed her lips, “Excuse me?”

"When you bumped into me earlier and kept going like there was a fire on your heels, you seemed like you had a lot on your mind," Ironhide said. He looked back down at the datapad, and hummed as he clicked to the next page. "Was wondering if the walk helped."

Chromia muttered “Yeah” before turning away and continuing the trek back to her room. She could feel Ironhide’s gaze on her back, and suddenly that urge to punch walls had come back full force.

So what if she’d knocked into him earlier and hadn’t noticed? It was none of his business to be concerned about hers! Ironhide should keep his moping to his own kind.

Chromia slammed the door to her room, and walked over to the window. The tiny red dot of paint far in the distance was still there. Still hiding out on her tower. Chromia growled and hit her forehead on the edge of the window. She sighed, and slipped down to sit, her back facing the outside.

Nothing had improved. It’s why she had gone on a fragging walk in the first place.

Her room was sparse, empty, and too quiet. Chromia concentrated hard, listening for any sound in her room. Where was Windblade chattering about something new with Metroplex? Where was Nautica with her endless stream of engineering babble? Where was her friends to spar with?

 _Right._  They were all far, far away. Struggling, but together.

Chromia rested her head back and shut off her optics.

She wanted to go home.

Chromia curled her knees up to her chest, and rested her face in them. The air cycled quietly through her systems, and she covered her head with her arms. This was too much. She concentrated hard on the blue paint of her legs, and ignored the little highlight of red.

Red was not a color she wanted to think about right now. Red was the cause of her problems. One too nosy, and the other too fixated on a home that wasn’t hers. Too much red. Chromia heaved. It was all too much.

Chromia screamed into her knees.

She couldn’t live like this. Chromia had barely survived this long. There was only so much she could do with Windblade busy, and worthless people all around her. Chromia would never make it. Not for another six months.

Chromia wanted to go  _home._


End file.
